


Birthday Wishes

by MisMot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisMot/pseuds/MisMot
Summary: Missions were stressful at the best of times and downright exhausting at the worst of times. This one could definitely go either way at this point and Tahira was certainly hoping that it turned out like the former and they finished it earlier than they were projected to.
Either way, it was hard to remember things as simple as your own birthday when you have more important things like survival on your mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplesonnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesonnets/gifts).



> Birthday drabble for my best friend of many years. Love you dearly, Sonn <3 You're golden in my book.
> 
> Plot is vague and could be fleshed out further, but oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Shared with permission from SimpleSonnets

Tahira woke up to the firm press of a back presses against her own and blinked drowsily at the dim room around her. Behind her, she could hear her teammate, Dahlia’s, even breathing. That must mean that either McCree was on watch or Reyes was. Rolling on her side on the crowded mattress, Tahira glanced at Dahlia and sighed, gently prodding her friend with her elbow to see if the other woman would stir from her slumber. When she only got a grunt in response, Tahira couldn't help but chuckle to herself and debate if she wanted to get up just yet. From how dim the room still was, Tahira knew that she technically had at least an hour or so more to rest before she had to be awake and ready to continue the undercover mission, but she wasn't sure if she could get back to sleep, nothing against Dahlia. Tahira had taken the first watch, knowing that keeping herself awake for a few more hours would pay off in the form of a full night's sleep and to her exhausted mind and sore body, that had sounded heavenly.

Finally pushing herself off of the old mattress, Tahira took a moment to stretch, wincing at the loud pops her spine made as she twisted her torso. She missed her firm mattress on base and wished the assassins they were hunting down would just mess up already, allowing them to swoop in and for Tahira to get a good night's sleep. Being as quiet as she could, Tahira gathered her pack and the thick over shirt she had pealed hastily just hours ago. It was still slightly damp from the constant downpour of rain of the previous day, so she draped it on the back of a chair, carefully moving Dahlia’s to sit beside the cheap desk instead. Tahira didn’t know what sort of thing that woman kept her in bag and honestly preferred to keep it that way.

Pausing at the broken mirror in the room, Tahira sighed at her reflection, knowing that her springy hair would be a nightmare to deal with as soon as they returned to base. Taking a moment to try to pat her curls back into place, her full lips twisting into a scowl as she kicked herself for not taking even just a minute to twist her hair up before passing out the night before. She had to admit, though, that even in the dim lighting of morning, the deep bronze of her skin almost made her look like she hadn’t spent the previous day in the rain and cold of spring. Deciding to give up on her hair until later, Tahira slipped on her boots and left the room, wincing as the old floorboard groaned underfoot.

The safe house was small and old, with narrow hallways and wooden floors that had certainly seen better days. The beige walls were slightly dirty, as if no one had bothered to be careful when they hastily moved in the cheap furniture and knowing how things with Blackwatch went, Tahira wouldn’t have been surprised if that had been exactly what the case was. The light in the diminutive kitchen was warm and inviting, she headed that way, cautiously sniffing the air for any hint of coffee. If Reyes was on watch, then the chances of there being coffee waiting for her were next to nothing, but if McCree was there, he would probably start a pot the second he saw someone else was awake.

“Well, look at you up and about, darlin’,” the cowboy greeted softly, mindful of the other teammates still asleep. “I was hopin’ you’d wake up before anyone else. You’re a lot nicer, not to mention better looking,” he winked, standing up from his spot at the wobbly table to make his way to the coffee pot, just as Tahira had predicted.

“I was hoping you’d already have coffee made, but I guess you’re just too used to disappointing women,” Tahira shrugged in response to his flirting, smiling at the hurt look on his face. She knew he would rebound from it quickly, shaking the insult off like water off a duck’s back. Tahira sat at the table, her hands unconsciously smoothing down the vinyl tablecloth that reminded her more of her grandmother than anything else.

“You’re killin’ me here, darlin’,” McCree sighed, carefully measuring out scoops of the acidic smelling coffee and dumping it in the filter. “Here I am, being a gentleman and makin’ sure you were awake so that your coffee wouldn’t get cold or nothin’. This is the thanks that I get.” Tahira could only laugh as she watched him fill the water reservoir. He pressed the start button before turning back around to face her, his thick arms crossing themselves over his chest as he leaned against the counter.

“How much longer do you think this mission will take?” She found herself blurting off, feeling unsettled by the strange look on the cowboy’s face. She already knew that it was projected to take anywhere from a week to a month to complete, since they had to rely on the assassins they were after, but Tahira found herself wishing that they could be back on base before the week was up. They’d already been at it for three days and she was thoroughly ready for something else.

“Hard to say,” Jesse shrugged, looking away from her as the coffee pot gurgled and hissed with steam. “If Dahlia tosses and turns in her sleep, I’m sure we could rearrange things to be roommates for the rest of the mission.” Tahira snorted as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, his usual, shit-eating-grin spreading across his lips at her reaction.

“Thanks, but I’ll have to pass. Dahlia at least shares the covers.” His hand pressed against his heart in mock offense, his jaw dropping open as if she had uttered the most vulgar thing he had ever heard right in front of him.

“Fine, just see if I share any of this here coffee with ya now, ‘Hira.”

“Don’t be a brute, McCree,” she laughed, standing from the table to get herself a mug of the rich smelling coffee. “I don’t come between you and whiskey, so there’s no need to come between me and coffee.” She ignored his chuckle as she readied her mug, focusing on measuring out the sugar and creamer so that she wouldn’t have to look up at the taller man.

“Now, that just ain’t a fair comparison if you ask me,” McCree grunted, turning to ready his own mug of coffee. “It you’re so set on rooming with Dahlia, fine by me. Just don’t come crying to me when she accidentally smacks you in the face while rollin’ over or somethin’, you hear?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t offered to sleep between us so that doesn’t happen, Jesse,” Tahira purred playfully up at him, laughing softly as his pupils dilated.

“Could be I just want you to myself, but if you’re offerin’, that ain’t something I can turn down.” Tahira nearly choked on her coffee as she laughed, the hot liquid burning something fierce in her throat as she coughed and smacked herself on the chest to try to regain her breathing.

“You’re unbelievable, Jesse,” she muttered as soon as she could speak again, giving him a look from the corner of her eye. “I’m gonna go wake up Dahlia, she’s much better conversation than you are.”

“Oh, by the way, Tahira,” McCree interrupted her departure, quickly moving himself to block her exit from the small room. “I nearly forgot something.” Before she could even process it, his surprisingly soft lips were pressed against hers, his stubble itching the sensitive skin around her mouth and his hand prying the hot mug of coffee from her hand and setting it on the counter as he kissed her. “Almost forgot to wish you a happy birthday.” Tahira blinked owlishly at his words, too dazed from the young cowboy's kiss to process his words.

Oh.

She had forgotten about her own birthday in the hussle of the mission, too busy to think of anything but how to best take down their targets as quickly as possible. Tahira looked at the roguish cowboy for a second, the wheels in her mind seeming to work in overdrive before she all but lunged forward, pressing her lips against his as her arms wrapped around his neck. Jesse’s arms found their way tightly around her waist, kissing her as if she was the only woman he had ever had eyes for.

When they finally broke apart for air, Tahira leaned her forehead against his, content to just breathe the same air as her teammate for a moment before she grinned at him. “Well, I'm glad at least someone remembered my birthday.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, darlin’.”


End file.
